Telecommunications systems have many communication devices and other network elements interconnected to provide call connections. Call processing and management systems select connections for calls and route call traffic. The call processing and management systems may be reconfigured or replaced due to changes in the telecommunication system, such as additions of network elements, upgrades in equipment of computer software in the network elements, upgrades in equipment of computer software in the call processing and management systems, or changes in the methods of processing of calls.
In addition, new telecommunication systems are being developed. These new telecommunication systems will be configured and monitored during call set up, call tear down, and call routing.
When changes occur either in the telecommunication system or the call processing or management systems or when new telecommunication systems are being developed, it would be beneficial if the carrier or other entity making the changes was able to test the changes prior to their implementation. A system and method is needed that would allow the carrier or other entity to configure changes or additions to networks, to debug configurations, and to monitor and trace the call processing and connections for simulated networks, developing networks, or developed networks. The present system and methods fulfill these needs.